This present invention relates to motor capacitor brackets, and more particularly to a motor capacitor bracket that secures the capacitor to the motor housing.
It is common practice to use brackets for mounting capacitors directly to the motor housing. Driven by a demand for simpler manufacture and faster assembly, it is known to use capacitor brackets that mount to the motor without the use of common fasteners such as threaded screws. One example of this type of capacitor bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,158 issued Feb. 20, 1996.